fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Party Wii U
Disney Party Wii U, known in Japan as Disney no Magical Park (ディズニーのマジカルパーク Dizunī no Majikaru Pāku?) for GameCube and Mickey no Pocket Resort (ミッキーのポケットリゾート Mikkī no Poketto Rizōto?) for Nintendo Wii U, is a 2003 party video game released by Hudson Soft for the Nintendo GameCube and by Jupiter for the Game Boy Advance. The game is much like the games of the Hudson Soft-produced Mario Party series, where players compete in mini-games to win the game. Gameplay The gameplay in this game is different from other games of its kind. In starting the game, there are only up to 4 different choices. The players then vote on these choices, the more votes a game receiving increasing the chance of the spinner landing on it. Whatever game the spinner lands on is then played. Similar to the popular Disney Party series, players play on a game board, which features an item shop stocked with items for use on the board's spaces. In order to win the game, players must advance and land on the flag where it says destination. Players then have to play another minigame to win the park. The player who wins the most parks then advances to a boss stage. Upon the boss' defeat, the player wins the game and the credits appear. Modes *Party Mode - Where up to 5 players can play minigames. *Story Mode - Access to different worlds and minigames, fight bosses, and unlock collectables and characters. *Construction Mode - Where you can make your own minigames, 3D platforming, racing and so much more to do! *Options - Choose difficulty levels, voice, sound and music volume, and other options. Playable 'Starter' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Pinocchio *Patty 'Unlocked Playable' *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Max Goof *Horace Horsecollar 'DLC' *Tinker Bell 'NPC' *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Clarice *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy 'Bosses' *Pete *Stromboli Courses *Castleton *Clubhouse *Disney Castle *Disney Town *Geppetto's Workship *Prankster's Paradise *Pleasure Island *Monstro Artworks KDA Mickey Mouse.jpg|Solo artwork of Mickey Mouse KDA Minnie Mouse.jpg|Solo artwork of Minnie Mouse DP Doanld Duck.png|Solo artwork of Donald Duck DP Daisy Duck.jpg|Solo artwork of Daisy Duck DP Huey Dewey and Louie.jpg|Solo artwork of Huey, Dewey and Louie DP Webby Vanderquack.jpg|Solo artwork of Webby Vanderquack DP Max Goof.gif|Solo artwork of Max Goof DP Goofy.jpg|Solo artwork of Goofy DP Clarabelle Cow.jpg|Solo artwork of Clarabelle Cow DP Horace Horsecollar.gif|Solo artwork of Horace Horsecollar DP Pluto.jpg|Solo artwork of Pluto DP Chip 'N' Dale.jpg|Solo artwork of Chip and Dale DP Clarice.jpg|Solo artwork of Clarice KDA Pinocchio.jpg|Solo artwork of Pinocchio Patty Clipart.jpg|Solo artwork of Patty Jiminy Cricket Clipart.jpg|Solo artwork of Jiminy Cricket The Blue Fairy Clipart.jpg|Solo artwork of The Blue Fairy KDA Tinker Bell.gif|Solo artwork of Tinker Bell Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Amselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey and Louie *Russi Taylor as Webby Vanderquack *Dana Hill as Max Goof *Bill Farmer as Goofy *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer as Horace Horsecollar *Bill Farmer as Pluto *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale *Russi Taylor as Clarice *Jim Cummings as Pete *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *Tim Curry as Stromboli *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Party Games Category:Disney (series)